The present invention relates to a perfluoro-compound treatment method for decomposing a halogen compound containing only fluorine as a halogen, such as CF4 or C2F6, a catalyst used for the decomposition, a process for preparing the catalyst, and a treatment apparatus.
Compounds containing only fluorine as a halogen are referred to as perfluorocompounds (hereinafter referred to as PFC's) and are used as an etching agent for semiconductors or liquid crystals, a semiconductor cleaning agent, etc. Since PFC's are substances responsible for global warming, various methods for decomposing PFC's are investigated. There are PFC decomposing methods using a catalyst, and JP-A-10-192653, JP-A-11-70322 and JP-A-11-244656 disclose such methods.